Simply Debilitated
by HetChrome
Summary: Aomine knows that Kise likes him. He likes it when Kise cries because of him. Akashi knows that Kise likes Aomine. He wants Kise to cry for him instead. Kise is just sick and tired of crying. AoKiseAka, AoKise, AkaKise, AoKuro, KiseKuro. A bit heavier stuff than usual.


Read too much dramatic yaoi manga, so this happened.

Thanks for all of your guys' support for all these years! I've just hit my 4 years and a month anniversary on ffn, and I feel loved by you guys. Another upload to celebrate~

Anyway, I legitly mapped out scenes for this instead of winging it, so this is new. And it's long. And yeah. Drop a review if you have time. 8D

Listened to: World's End Umbrella - Halyosy, Answer - Dixie Flatline/Megurine Luka

Also, I hate how ffn doesn't let me put spaces. Ruins a lot of formatting, but forward regardless.

* * *

_There are those that bully the ones they like._

"If you play with your food for too long, someone will take it from you."

Aomine looked up at Akashi as he dried off sweat, filtering out the sounds of shoes skidding on polished floors.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, I was talking to myself." Akashi smiled sweetly back, and turned to watch the team practice again.

Aomine looked at the shorter boy for a moment longer, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

* * *

_I've cried for so long._

He knew that Aomine only liked girls - girls with big breasts.

Aomine leaned against the door down the hall, talking to some girl - she was short, much shorter than he. He couldn't see from this side, but he was fairly sure that she was probably cute and large-chested, probably with pale, soft skin and large eyes...

He was flat, muscled, tall, lanky. Not cute at all.

He knew that, and yet...

He couldn't help liking him.

He couldn't help watching the player during practice, couldn't help insisting on one-on-ones, couldn't help hurting himself over and over.

_Why do I do this to myself?_

_And,_

_Until when will I hold on to this fruitless crush?_

Kise bit his lip and closed his eyes. He knew he was a crybaby.

His brows furrowed to prevent tears.

* * *

Aomine knows that Kise likes him.

Aomine knows and he does things on purpose to hurt him. He also knows that Kise thinks he doesn't know.

As he chatted up the girl in the hallway, he supposed she was cute. Kinda sweet, soft-spoken, not too clingy, big breasts.

But his gaze flicked over her shoulder to watch Kise down the hall. Watch his face, his anguished face.

His pretty face contorted and heartbroken. The Adam's apple bobbed as the pale throat swallowed. The white teeth biting lips until they were dark red and plump and luscious. Tears on the brink of falling, clinging desperately to long lashes, the brows wrinkled.

_I want to see you cry more._

* * *

Akashi knows as well. He knows that Kise likes Aomine.

His lashes brushed his cheek as he looked down at his notebook in class. He rolled his pencil between his fingers for a moment.

His eyes flicked back upward to bore uncomfortably into his teacher's back as she wrote on the chalkboard.

And Akashi began to plot.

_I want to see you cry because of me._

* * *

Kise sat in class, talking with a few friends during lunch. He bit into his bread, nearly choking as he laughed at a joke someone told.

The door slid open and his captain beckoned.

"Akashicchi?"

"I need to talk to you for a moment, Ryouta."

"Ah, sure...?" Kise got up and made his way over.

"Who's that?" His classmates asked each other.

"You don't know him? He's the basketball team captain."

"Ehhh... Are all the basketball team members good-looking or something? Haha."

"What is it, Akashicchi?" Kise asked as they stepped out.

"Over here." Akashi pulled Kise to a deserted hallway.

Akashi faced the taller boy seriously, and Kise flinched back, starting to get scared. Did he do something wrong? Was he going to get triple the normal practice menu? He prepared for the worst.

"I like you."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it-!" He stopped. "What?"

Akashi sighed. "I like you. Don't make me say it again."

_What…?_

"Wha-but, b-but-" As what Akashi said sank in, Kise grew more and more red.

It was interesting watching his expressions. Akashi chuckled a little inside.

Kise slowly lowered his head. He felt confusion, embarrassment, guilt. Akashi could see them all chase each other across his face. He was so easy to read. The tips of his ears were red.

"I..."

Akashi waited patiently. Kise squeezed his eyes shut.

"I'm sorry. I-" Akashi stopped him smoothly, placing a consoling hand on Kise's shoulder.

"It's okay. I don't need an answer right away."

"But..." Kise looked back up at Akashi, brows crinkled again.

"Don't worry about it, Ryouta. Just know that you can talk to me anytime, if there's anything bothering you." Akashi smiled gently, a smile that Kise had never seen anywhere near his captain's face. A smile directed at him.

Kise raised a hand as if to clutch Akashi's blazer, but lowered it again.

"Thank you..."

He almost felt like crying again.

As Kise returned back to his classroom, Akashi touched his own chin lightly with a smirk.

Phase one complete.

* * *

Kise sat in class - summer was nearly approaching and the room was sweltering. For some reason their AC wasn't working, and he felt disgusting and sticky.

His shirt clung to his body from sweat, his tie felt ten times more constricting. He loosened it idly, trying to focus on the lecture.

But he couldn't focus.

He got the feeling that even if the weather didn't suck, he wouldn't be able to focus.

Because Akashi had confessed to him.

Unexpected? Yes. Flattering? Yes. Confusing? Definitely.

He felt guilty that he couldn't reciprocate the feelings - girls were one thing, but a captain that he knew and respected was another.

But he liked Aomine.

When did Akashi start liking him? He had never really shown an interest before. He didn't understand.

It wasn't like he didn't like Akashi or anything, he had just never thought about the other boy in that way. Akashi was good-looking, he was smart, he was...

Not Aomine.

But...

* * *

Akashi walked down the hall, seeing Kise in class out of the corner of his eye through the class window.

_He looks preoccupied._

Akashi's lips curved gently into a smirk again.

_Good. Think of me until your head is full of only me and no one else. Until thoughts of me push out thoughts of all others._

"Ryouta, let's walk home together." Akashi had dropped by Kise's classroom right after the bell rang – his classroom was next door.

"Eh?!" Kise blinked, surprised. "But…"

"Do you not want to walk with me?"

Kise denied it emphatically. "No, it's just…"

Wouldn't this be called "leading him on" when he can't return Akashi's feelings?

Akashi seemed to guess his teammate's inner turmoil. He smiled a little, a softer smile than usual.

"You don't need to worry about that, Ryouta. I know. Just think of it as walking home with your captain. Let us go." With that, Akashi took Kise's elbow and marched out, taller boy in tow.

Aomine put his indoor shoes away, and watched the two leave with narrowed eyes.

* * *

It took weeks, but Akashi had finally become a being that was very close to Kise. They went home together every day after that – Kise being nervous and unsure in the beginning. Akashi had to forcefully remind him to go home together more than once. But now Kise was fine. When his class let out a little earlier than Akashi's, he'd wait. Then he'd poke his head into the classroom to look for his redheaded teammate.

"Hey, Ryouta." Akashi walked out of the room, bag slung over his shoulder. Kise beamed back, his usual cheerful self.

"How was class, Akashicchi?" He asked idly as they walked down the hall together.

"Hmph, nothing I didn't already know. Though the teacher is certainly competent." Kise smiled at the familiar answer.

"As expected of Akashicchi," he hummed. They swapped their shoes for outdoor shoes at the lockers, and made their way through the streets.

"You wanna get a popsicle today? It's getting really hot…" Kise yawned mid-sentence, and then loosened his tie and pulled the tails of his shirt from his pants to circulate the air next to his skin.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Akashi's gaze focused on the barest flash of exposed skin, but flicked away a fraction of a second later.

Kise bought the two of them a twin popsicle. It was pink – strawberry flavored. He broke them neatly in half.

"Akashicchi!" he called. Akashi turned from his post next to the convenience store doors.

"Mmph..!" Kise playfully stuck half the popsicle into Akashi's partially open mouth.

He supposed that he should be used to this by now… Akashi sighed mentally.

He took the treat, their hands brushing ever-so-briefly as the stick was exchanged.

The blond blushed, pulling his hand away quickly. He had no problem hanging out with the redhead, but every time they touched, even the slightest, most casual brushes…

Kise became embarrassed all over again. He couldn't stop thinking that Akashi liked him – in… in that way. He couldn't stop feeling guilty that he might be getting Akashi's hopes up. He couldn't stop thinking that maybe it would be okay to be with the shorter boy, that it was okay if it wasn't Aomine. That maybe his fast-beating heart came back every time the two of them touched so that it could tell him something that it clearly already knew.

Kise felt as though he had spent his life tempting a flame. He had reached his hand forward to the gentle candlelight, only to find out that it was really a roaring bonfire – but it was too late. He had already been burned. And this raw, tender skin hadn't even scabbed over when another flame appeared. Another gentle, softly flickering light.

_This time, will I be burned again?_

…_Would it be okay to fall in love with you?_

* * *

Aomine stared at the back of Akashi's head. It was the middle of the lecture, and for once he wasn't sleeping.

He wanted to know what was going on between the redhead and Kise.

He had seen it – the casual touches, the length of time they'd spent together, the smiles that were more and more frequent the longer they spent time with one another.

He didn't like it.

_When will you cry for me again?_

* * *

He got a text from Akashi after classes ended. Kise scrolled through his messages.

"_I have to stay behind to do something for the teacher, you go home first." _No problem, he could do that. He texted back, adding a few emotes for good measure.

Kise stuffed his things into his bag, taking his time. He waited for the halls to thin out a little more so it'd be easier to walk – there were usually crowds of students rushing to go to karaoke, or group dates, or cram school. He hummed tunelessly as he pushed his chair back in under the desk.

It was very quiet. Kise found it odd – the hallways were practically empty. Was there some kind of event going on? The school felt deserted.

_Uwah, this is kind of creepy._ He thought to himself, wanting to go home quickly. _When was the last time I didn't go home with Akashicchi?_

He was about to turn the corner to go down the stairs when he passed one of the empty classrooms – the door slightly ajar.

"Tetsu." A deep, rough voice. Kise stopped.

_Aominecchi?_

He swallowed at first, but shrugged it off soon after. _I'll be fine, it's just saying hi._

Kise was about to poke his head in to greet Aomine and Kuroko.

"Mmn…" He stopped.

Aomine, gently cupping Kuroko's jaw, tilting the smaller boy's face upward. Kuroko looking surprised, eyes slightly wider than normal, hands suspended in air as if not sure what to do with them.

It was like watching a car crash in slow motion – Kise couldn't look away. His heart thundering in his ears, his breath stopped and caught in his chest cavity. His bag dropped. He took a step back.

And another. And another.

Before he was aware, his feet were running, running back to where he came, breath now coming hard and fast, eardrums hurting and tears blinding and –

Nothing.

He felt nothing, he could only feel his heart thumping out of his chest, his hands shaking uncontrollably as he curled into a ball against the wall of some classroom he ran into. The lights were off. He pulled his knees up to his chest, as close as they would go, and tucked his elbows and head in. The only sound was his own breathing.

_Why does Aominecchi always do this? Why does he hurt me? I thought he only liked girls and wouldn't like me... and I accepted that, but why was he kissing Kurokocchi? Is it just me? Am I not good enough? I want this to end…_

These thoughts whirled around his brain like a merry-go-round sped up, and he felt light-headed.

And at long last, he began to cry again.

* * *

Aomine saw.

He saw that Kise was coming, saw that this would happen, saw that Kise had that face on again.

The broken-hearted expression that contorted that beautiful face, the shock, the betrayal, the pain.

_Yes._

_Yes._

_Only I can make that expression appear. That face is for me only._

Aomine saw it.

What he didn't foresee was Kuroko punching him in the jaw.

It wasn't a bone-shattering punch, but it was enough to make him stagger. Think having an Ignite Pass to the face.

"Tetsu…!?" Kuroko's face was impassive.

"I don't really feel bothered that you kissed me, Aomine-kun. But you saw Kise-kun, didn't you? And you did that because you knew he was there." Kuroko left him with that, striding out the door.

Aomine was left to contemplate whatever mindfuckery he had just been dealt.

* * *

Kuroko scooped up Kise's fallen bag, putting the things that had fallen out back in carefully. He then went down the hall in the direction Kise had sped off to, checking all the classrooms along the way.

The classroom at the end was the Home Economics room, and it was pitch black. The curtains were drawn inside. Kuroko slid open the door, giving a quick check before reaching for the light.

"Sorry, can you leave it off?"

The voice was muffled and indistinct.

"Kise-kun?"

Silence.

As Kuroko's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see a darker shape curled near the door. The lights from the hallway filtered in and he could nearly make out the familiar shape of his blond teammate.

Kuroko said nothing, instead placing Kise's bag next to him and sitting down on the taller boy's opposite side, also tucking his knees to his chest. They were almost touching.

It was quiet.

Kuroko could see that Kise was shaking slightly, could almost hear soft sounds as Kise strangled his sobs.

Kuroko also knew. He knew that Kise liked Aomine.

"Aomine-kun can sometimes be very immature," he said. Kise didn't reply.

"Sometimes he will hurt people on accident, and sometimes on purpose." Still no reply.

Kuroko wasn't sure what to say.

He touched Kise on the shoulder. "Don't cry, Kise-kun."

Muffled, "I'm sorry, Kurokocchi. I don't know why I'm always like this." A pause.

"I'm supposed to take care of my face as a model, but I'm always getting it all ugly and blotchy. I'm really hopeless." A small, shaky laugh, followed by a soft sniff.

Kuroko shifted to kneel in front of his friend, taking Kise's head in both hands.

"Lift up your head, Kise-kun."

"No, I don't want to show you-" Kise curled up tighter.

"Lift up your head." Kuroko whispered again.

Kise slowly raised his head, eyes downcast. His face was red from embarrassment and crying, and thick, fat tears kept spilling down his cheeks. His long lashes were sparkling and wet.

Kuroko thought he looked beautiful.

"Th-They won't s-stop." Showing his face seemed to trigger a new wave of tears, and Kise looked mortified.

"Sorry…" Kuroko cradled Kise's face in his hands carefully, as if he were an expensive china doll.

"Don't cry anymore, Kise-kun. If you cry, you'll make other people sad," he said softly. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kise's forehead. "Don't cry." Kuroko wrapped his shorter arms around the taller boy.

"You can let it out just this once though."

Kise buried his face into Kuroko's shoulder, and finally untangled himself from his fetal position to hug the small boy back.

It was just the two of them, in that dark, empty room. Artificial light streamed through the door, barely illuminating a thing. A tall, blond boy sitting on the ground, locked in a tight embrace with a smaller, teal-haired boy, and sobbing quietly into a shoulder.

It felt like minutes, but it might have been hours. Kise's grip on Kuroko finally slackened, and he hugged the other boy much more gently than before. Kuroko leaned a little farther away to take a look at Kise's face. It was swollen, his eyes puffy and red-rimmed. But he was smiling a little. Kuroko lifted his hands to brush away stray tears. His hands were cold and they felt heavenly against nearly feverish skin. The invisible boy pressed the back of his cold fingers to Kise's eyelids.

Touching gently, ever-so-gently.

Kise took Kuroko's hand in his, and pressed it to his cheek.

He smiled at the other boy, grateful and tired.

"Thank you, Kurokocchi."

_Thank you_.

* * *

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Akashi-kun?" Akashi looked up and went to meet Kuroko outside the classroom.

"This is rare, Tetsuya. Something wrong?"

…

"Thank you for telling me." The pencil Akashi had been twirling earlier snapped.

* * *

Today, things happened differently.

Right when the bell rang, Akashi strode through Kise's classroom, as regal and as poised as ever, but something was off.

"Let's go," he said tersely. He all but dragged Kise down to the shoe lockers, and then pulled him down to stare him in the eyes.

"Your eyes are red." He didn't sound very happy.

"S-Sorry…"

"Tell me as we walk, we're taking a different route today," was the brisk reply.

Kise was once more being towed behind the shorter boy, stumbling slightly as he tried to keep up with the fast pace.

The park…? Akashi had led them to the park. He gripped the taller boy's shoulders and put him on the bench next to the vending machines as he popped coins in for drinks. He placed a can – milk coffee – delicately into Kise's hands as he took a seat next to the boy.

"Talk."

Kise talked.

He talked until his mouth went dry, but he didn't drink from the can. He talked and talked, pouring out all the things that had troubled him the past day, all the emotions that he had wanted to keep bottled inside, all the insecurities that plagued him.

By the time he was done, he was crying again.

"I'm sorry, Akashicchi… Even though Kurokocchi told me to stop crying, they just keep coming, and I hate it, and I wish I wasn't such a crybaby…" He hiccupped, tears once more flowing thickly down his cheeks.

Akashi stood and bent down a little to Kise's height.

"Shh."

He took Kise's head in his hands and his fingers grazed gently over his pierced ear.

He kissed a tear.

They kept flowing, one, two, threefourfivesix.

Akashi kissed each tear away, until Kise's frame stopped shaking and his breath slowed down a little more. Kise's hands came up to grasp the other's blazer – properly this time, without hesitating. Akashi licked the tear tracks away, and planted a soft kiss on each of his eyelids.

_Too late, Daiki. I was going to help you two along at first, but I've changed my mind after all. You've played with your food for too long, so I've come to steal it from you. _

_I will make you mine._

"You're beautiful when you cry," he murmured. Kise's flushed, teary face was cute. The way his mouth twisted was cute. The way his eyebrows wrinkled was cute.

His lips moved down from Kise's eyes, past his nose, down his cheeks. They hovered next to the other's quivering mouth, and Akashi stared into Kise's eyes.

Kise could feel his pulse beating rapidly – too rapidly for him to be alive, he thought. His breaths were shuddering, his hands and shoulders shaking again.

Could he…

Could he possibly…

_Is this okay?_ Kise wondered even as Akashi closed the gap.

Soft, warm, comforting. He could dimly feel Akashi's fingers touch his ears, dimly realized that he was probably wrinkling Akashi's blazer.

His chest felt tight – his stomach felt fluttery. His heart pounded, his head pounded, the marrow in his bones pounded.

_If this is love…_

_Then I don't ever want this to end._

* * *

Akashi smiled to himself when Kise tentatively kissed back, nervous, testing, shy. His eyebrows were still wrinkled in that adorable manner; eyes shut tight and lashes fluttering erratically. He suddenly felt Akashi's tongue touch his lips, and jerked back – rather, he attempted to, but Akashi's hands held him firmly in place.

He opened his mouth hesitantly. Their tongues touched.

The feeling was eerie. He had never kissed a boy before, but it wasn't that much different from kissing a girl. The captain was very patient with him.

It felt nice.

The kiss deepened, tongues now twining around each other. Kise pulled away first, turning his face to the side to take a gulp of much-needed air.

Akashi pulled him into an embrace.

Squeezing. Tightly.

It was a little too tight, but Kise liked it. He returned the hug, placing his forehead against Akashi's shoulder, and smiling a little to himself.

_But… is this okay?_

Akashi stroked the back of Kise's neck. He stared over the taller boy's shoulder.

Aomine was standing there, bag held loosely in hand, an expression of shock and disbelief etched on his features. Akashi smirked as their eyes met. He stroked the back of Kise's head tauntingly.

You see, Akashi knew.

He knew that Aomine would walk this way home.

He knew that it would be around this time that the tan player would come by the park. He also knew that today, the Horikita Mai photo magazine would be available in the convenience store near the station. And he knew that Aomine would drop by this way to buy it. He knew that Aomine had been watching since the time Kise was telling Akashi what had happened. He knew that Aomine had heard all of Kise's fears and insecurities and feelings.

He knew it all.

And it felt delicious – _he_ was the one standing there with Kise in his arms. _He _was the one that kissed the boy, the one that comforted Kise, the one that Kise trusted. _He_ was the one that took Kise away from Aomine.

_You lose, Daiki._

* * *

Aomine wouldn't accept it. He couldn't.

_Kise…_

He was at home, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. He didn't end up buying the Horikita Mai magazine after all.

He had thought about what he had done.

Yes, he knew he was a dick.

Yes, he knew that Kise and Kuroko and Akashi probably hated him right now.

Yes, he knew that he shouldn't have done some of the things he did to Kise.

But he couldn't help it.

It was thrilling. He had so much power over the other boy. Kise was popular, he was attractive, he was friendly, he was a model, he was bright and shining. But one move and Kise was in the palm of his hand. It was addicting.

He was an asshole.

Yes.

Now that he thought back on it, he was constantly thinking of the blond boy. _What kind of face would he make if I did this? What would he say? What would he do? _

Aomine turned onto his side, trailing an arm off the bed.

_Did he even like that guy back?_

He didn't know.

_There are those that bully the ones they like._

* * *

Kise stood off to the side in the studio, his manager talking on the phone beside him. He was ushered in front of the bright lights. His heart wasn't in it. He kept thinking of Akashi, and their kiss, and Akashi, and-

"Kise-kun." The photographer said. Kise slipped a hand under his shirt and lifted it absently, still staring off into space.

"Kise-kun, you're supposed to look sexy, not like you need to scratch your stomach." He snapped out of it.

"O-Oh, sorry!" He blushed. The photographer made a thoughtful sound.

"Actually, stay like that, just lift your hand higher and then tilt your chin down a bit – yeah."

* * *

He had decided.

When he got up the next morning, Aomine already knew what he was going to do.

* * *

"Morning, Akashicchi!" Kise called out, smiling only a little bit awkwardly.

"Good morning. I saw your new magazine, they printed quite fast this time. Here, I bought a copy."

"E-Ehh?!" Kise flushed and panicked. "That's embarrassing, Akashicchi! Please put it away!"

The cover was a picture of Kise in casual clothes, a hand dragging his top up just a bit to show a sliver of skin. He was looking up at the camera, face red and shy.

"It's popular, I think I bought the second to last copy and it only printed today," Akashi teased lightly.

"You're horrible," Kise pouted.

"Am I?" Akashi's lips curled into a playful smirk. Kise said nothing, but blushed again and looked to the side.

"Um... Thanks. For... For yesterday," he mumbled.

Akashi merely kept walking. "I believe that I've already told you that you can come and talk to me when something is bothering you."

* * *

Kise nearly fell asleep in class – the shoot had lasted later than usual and he still had homework to do after that.

_The staff was so enthusiastic yesterday…_ He yawned.

By the time lunch rolled around, Kise felt more refreshed. He stood up to stretch, and to go pop over to Kuroko's room to say hi, maybe.

His plans were foiled as a hand seized his wrist tightly as soon as he stepped through the sliding doors. It was crowded, and he nearly toppled over.

"Kise."

His heart nearly stopped out of shock, and then he began to panic. _I didn't want to see him again so soon-!_

"Aominecchi…?" He slowly, nervously, lifted his gaze to meet Aomine's intense stare.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

His pulse was going fast. _Akashicchi…Help._

"Did you want someth-!"

A kiss.

His eyes flew open wide, and his heartbeat completely stopped.

_What the f-_

A kiss in the middle of a crowded hallway.

At school.

In front of everybody.

Gasps and whispers.

_But Aominecchi… I thought you liked girls._

He swallowed. Aomine's intense gaze was still on him, watching for an expression.

"I have a few things I gotta say." He said it in a normal tone, but the hallway was so quiet that it seemed deafening.

"First, I'm sorry."

_What…?_

"I'm sorry for being a dick to you, I'm sorry for doing things to bully you."

Kise was speechless.

"Second, I like you. I know you probably won't forgive me for all the shit I did, but I'm going to be a self-centered bastard and push this crap onto you anyway."

Still speechless.

"Uhh…A-Anyway, something like that!" Aomine suddenly averted his gaze, his blush even showing on his tanned skin. He looked nervous, and shy, and awkward. He looked everything Kise felt.

"Y-You'll be called homo," he muttered.

Aomine threw him a disbelieving expression. "Hah? Are you an idiot?"

The taller boy ruffled the back of his head exasperatedly. "I don't care, stupid."

Kise smiled shakily, not daring to believe it.

...

"Thank you..." He whispered, barely audible.

The moment was broken when Kise jumped – he felt hands wrap around his middle, and it tickled.

"You're too late, Daiki. I've told you not to play with your food. I've already staked a claim on Ryouta here," Akashi purred, glaring scissors at the taller boy. Not to be outdone, Aomine leaned forward to wrap Kise into an embrace from the front, and glared right back.

"Shut up, Akashi, you bastard."

"Hmm… Are you interested in tripling your practice menu?"

"The fuck, Akashi, that's blackmail."

"Oh…?"

Kise didn't know what to do; he was sandwiched between the two, and couldn't move at all. So he flailed.

"Stop that Ryouta," at the same time, "Stoppit, Kise." Kise stopped moving, instead gripping the front of Aomine's cardigan.

He could feel his head drop, could feel his eyes start to burn. _Crap…_

"Wha- Wait, Kise, you bastard! A-Are you crying? Why are you crying? Stoppit!" Kise's shoulders began to shake.

_But…_

"I-I c-can't he-help i-it, th-they're just c-coming out on their own…" Kise hiccupped over and over. Akashi tightened his hold, looking as concerned as Akashis could look.

"I'm j-just… so ha-_happy._" The words were barely intelligible, and Kise buried his face into his hands. Aomine and Akashi looked at each other.

_Truce?_ Akashi seemed to ask.

_Whatever._ Aomine seemed to reply.

They hugged the sobbing Kise tight.

_We want to see you cry with happiness._

* * *

Omake

Midorima and Murasakibara stood in the hallways, staring down the observers.

"Wh-What are you looking at nanodayo?" The passerby dispersed. Midorima looked highly uncomfortable and looked determinedly in the opposite direction of the three lovebirds behind him.

Kuroko stared at the trio.

_I want to hug Kise-kun too._ He wiggled in between Aomine and Kise and gave the blond a hug.

Murasakibara decided that he wanted one as well, and swept them all into a hug, crushing Midorima into Akashi and Kise.

Group hug~

"Group hug~ Not!" Aomine raged. "Stop killing the atmosphere!"

Kise felt loved.

It was a good feeling.

* * *

_I won't cry anymore._

* * *

End.


End file.
